movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wumpa Island
Wumpa Island, also known as the Archaeological Site Island, is the middle island between N. Sanity Island and Cortex Island in Crash's archipelago, the Wumpa Islands. Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku now live there since Crash of the Titans. It is explained that they moved from N. Sanity Island to Wumpa Island between the events of Crash Twinsanity and Crash of the Titans. Features Uka Tree, a giant tree, is located at the top of the island, but there are also other features, such as a large volcano (where the Koala Kong boss fight is situated in the first Crash Bandicoot game), ancient ruins, several bridges, massive volcano all where Ripper Roo fought as well as levels like The Lost City, Temple Ruins, Road to Nowhere, and Sunset Vista, a river (Up the Creek), jungles, and the Mojo Temple, where Uka Uka was incarcerated until the events of Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. It is actually fairly similar to N. Sanity Island, only featuring more ruins and a lot of fauna and flora. There are moving stone platforms and thorns in the jungle (seen in Crash: Mind Over Mutant). .]] Town In a trailer for ''Crash of The Titans, Nina, Coco, and Crash appear in the town of Wumpa Island, Wumpa Town. Coco and Crash are outside a Siena's Beauty Salon window which has a sign that says "Special $10 Manicure" so Coco tells Crash to go pick out a Wumpa Fruit for himself. Nina is coming out of a store called Nick's Batteries and sees Crash whip by and Coco going into the shop and Nina scoffs. She then sees the sign and decides to go in. She gets thrown out the door and the employee flips the sign so says "Robotic Hands $20". Nina teleports back to her Uncle Neo and tells him where Crash is in exchange for twenty dollars. Neo commands his mutants to seize Crash. At Olivia's market, Crash picks out a special Wumpa Fruit while he and Aku Aku get trapped by a Scorporilla, Stench, and a Ratcicle. Crash gets slammed into the window of the beauty salon while Coco doesn't notice. Aku Aku and Crash then jack them and stun them. Crash gets his fruit and tosses it to Coco who lets it fall because her nails are still wet causing Crash to cry. Nina gets thrown out by the salon once again and the sign says "Robotic Hands $20 per hand". Crash, Coco and Aku Aku then run off, laughing. Beach In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Aku Aku and Pura are seen relaxing on the beach of Wumpa Island when a huge tsunami washes Crash and Coco onto the shore as the volcano erupts and thunder clouds appear in the sky. Aku Aku then leaves to confront Uka Uka on the matter. Inhabitants Since Crash of The Titans, the Bandicoot family (Crash, Crunch, Coco, and Aku Aku) have lived in their house on Wumpa Island. It is unknown if their pets Polar, Pura, and Baby T live there or not. Since Crash: Mind over Mutant, the titans inhabit the island at various places: the Junkyard, the Ratcicle Kingdom, Mount Grimly, and the Wasteland. The remains of the Doominator and the Space Head are currently residing in front of Crash's house. This level in particular has the most mutants of all the other levels in the game. It also has two Titan Heroes. History Wumpa Island is home to the Uka Tree, an gigantic tree that served Uka Uka's evil purposes. The tree was so vast that it almost covered the entire top portion of the island itself, becoming one of Wumpa Island's most iconic features. In order to prevent Uka Uka from spreading his malice, Aku Aku managed to lock him away within the Mojo Temple for many years. However, Uka Uka eventually made contact with Dr. Neo Cortex and instructed him on how he can achieve world domination. During Crash Bandicoot’s quest to save his girlfriend Tawna from Dr. Cortex, he was forced to fight two of Cortex's henchmen on Wumpa Island. One was Ripper Roo, who was hopping around at a large waterfall, and the second was Koala Kong, who was waiting in the island’s mines. Crash was able to defeat both goons before making his way to Cortex Island. When Dr. Cortex attempted to conquer the world using his Cortex Vortex space station, Wumpa Island was experiencing frigid weather and became completely covered with snow. Polar bears had managed to migrated there during this time and Crash later adopted one named Polar while searching for Crystals. Eventually, after Dr. N. Brio’s laser destroyed Cortex's space station, a chunk of the station that came crashing down onto the temple Uka Uka was imprisoned in, resulting in his freedom. Years later, Crash and company moved to Wumpa Island where they had to prevent their new home’s destruction by Cortex’s latest weapon, the Doominator. Cortex had parts of Wumpa Island harvested for various resources to build the Doominator, although he also gathered the island’s Mojo for a different purpose. The Mojo was used to fuel a unique Evolvo-Ray inside the Uka Tree which created powerful mutant soldiers called Titans. However, with Aku Aku’s help, Crash found a way to control the Titans and use their power to his advantage. Crash defeated a Yuktopus at the Mojo Temple by making it destroy stone structures to exhaust itself before he went to confront Tiny Tiger at the island’s mining grounds. Later, Aku Aku teleports Crash to the Uka Tree to locate Uka Uka and Nina Cortex. Although they were unable to find Nina, the pair did manage to defeat Uka Uka in battle by destroying the Evolvo-Ray’s generators, which also stopped the flow of new Titans on Wumpa Island. Eventually, the Doominator was also stopped and collapsed near Crash’s house mere moments upon reaching the island’s shores. Wumpa Island was invaded in Crash: Mind Over Mutant by NV slave Spikes and Snipes. Even after Crash destroyed all the NVs, the Spikes still roamed the island. Levels Crash of the Titans (Nintendo DS) *Mount Wumpa *Wumpa Village *Wumpa Jungle Crash of the Titans (Game Boy Advance) *Bandicoot Beach *Wumpa Village *Oil Refinery Gallery Crash Bridge.jpg Bandicoots CoTT.jpg Bandicoot house.jpg Wumpa Island COTT DS.png|Wumpa Island from the DS version of Crash of the Titans. CrashMindOverMutantWumpaIsland.jpg|Wumpa Island as seen in Mind Over Mutant. WumpaIslandTWOC.png|Wumpa Island as seen in Wrath of Cortex. Trivia *This island has been unnamed for a long time, until Radical Entertainment gave it the name of "Wumpa Island", because of the Wumpa Fruits that are found on the whole archipelago. *''Crash of the Titans'' incorrectly refers to Wumpa Island as Whumpa Island. *It is unknown if the Bandicoot's pets, Polar and Pura, live in their house on Wumpa Island. *In the non-canon DS and GBA versions of Crash of the Titans, there is another island called N. Trapment Island, which looks similar to a part of Wumpa Island called "The Lumberyard". *Wumpa Island first appeared in the first Crash Bandicoot game, and the Bandicoots are first shown living there in Crash of the Titans. *Wumpa Island has appeared in every Crash Bandicoot platformer game. *Wumpa Island would have been played on in Crash Twinsanity in areas like the lost ruins and the Uka Tree. *In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, Wumpa Island appears much different as it lacks the Uka Tree on top of the island and also appears much smaller. Category:Places Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Islands Category:Jungle Levels Category:Ruins Levels Category:Levels Category:Beach Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy [Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex